six_paths_of_painfandomcom-20200214-history
Animal Path
The Animal Path (畜生道, Chikushōdō) grants a Rinnegan user the ability of summoning various animals and creatures to aid it in battle. These creatures appear to be immortal, as they were killed and later summoned again. Worthy of note, summoning creatures through the Animal Path require no blood sacrifice or hand seals. The Animal Path can also summon people, which requires hand signs, as in the case of Nagato's Paths and Konan. Tactics wise, the Animal Path's primary role in battle appears to consist on overwhelming multiple opponents with a barrage of summons. In the case of Nagato, having originally channelled the Animal Path through the corpse of a Fūma clan shinobi and then the corpse of a young woman in life, the creatures summoned appeared to underwent the same modifications as his Paths of Pain, having chakra receivers embedded in their bodies. As they also display the Rinnegan, the creatures serve as extensions of Nagato. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, Nagato used his summons for transport before being rejuvenated to move on his own power. ;Summons : *Giant Drill-Beaked Bird *Giant Multi-Headed Dog *Giant Snake-Tailed Chameleon *Giant Panda *Giant Ox *Giant Rhino *Giant Crustacean *Giant Centipede *The other Paths of Pain *Konan This summon is a large bird which has a number of body piercings and the Rinnegan, implying that it is being controlled by Pain. Appearance The bird itself is unusual, as not only does it demonstrate a prominent and jagged beak, but it also features three distinct legs as well as wings. In the anime, however, it only has two wings. Abilities This summon can move at an incredibly fast speed, and can use that velocity combined with its beak to form powerful dive attacks. In the anime, the bird had additional abilities where it could lay a large quantity of eggs that subsequently explode like bombs, and while flying low over Konoha produced dust clouds strewn with lightning in its wake. A large, multi-headed dog with wings, this summon has a number of body piercings and Rinnegan, implying it is being controlled by Pain. Abilities It was modified by Pain using the Amplification Summoning Technique, so that it can split apart, when struck, into individual dogs that can then merge back together. It gains additional heads every time it splits in this way, and each duplicated head carries the Chakra Receiver and the Rinnegan like the original. According to Nagato, the only way it can be defeated is by defeating its original summoner. In the anime, this summon is seen at different sizes, ranging from several stories tall to just tall enough to fit underneath trees. This dog is also physically strong and resilient, since it broke through an ANBU Captain's Earth Release: Sticky Earth Drop technique, and another's Lightning Release: Sixteen Pillar Bind, and received no more than minor burns from Fire Release: Fired Pottery Technique despite having its legs cut off by the Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique. Even a usually devastating attack, such as the Wind Release: Rasenshuriken couldn't kill it easily, as the dog merely continued to multiply. This summon is a large chimera-like chameleon with snake for a tail. Like all of Nagato's summons, it has a number of body piercings and Rinnegan, implying that it is being controlled. Abilities Much like a real-life chameleon, this creature can also blend with its surroundings for camouflage, so perfectly that it renders itself completely invisible to other viewers around. This ability has been used by the Animal Path of Pain to step inside the chameleon's mouth and attack his opponents by surprise. As perfect as it may be, however, this camouflage can be detected by barrier-related techniques, as when Jiraiya tried to use his Barrier: Canopy Method Formation to locate it, Pain had the chameleon distance itself from him, and attacked him with an offensive summon. Another reptilian trait that the chameleon shows is the ability to crawl on vertical and inclined surfaces, such as walls. Also, it has exhibited great destruction capabilities, as it could fend off attacks from Konoha ninja and wreck houses and buildings during the invasion of Pain. The snake-tail can be used as a prehensile limb, to be able to grab and capture intended targets for Pain with its tongue, as shown during the Fourth Shinobi World War. Part II Itachi Pursuit Arc It is first summoned during Pain's battle with Jiraiya in Amegakure, swallowing Pain's Animal path and turning invisible via camouflage, to conceal the latter and give it stealth-based advantages. After failing to detect it via a barrier technique, Jiraiya summons Shima and Fukasaku to use Sage Mode. Analysing the situation, Shima is easily able deduce the creature's location and restrain it with her Fighting Tongue Bind technique, before excreting a corrosive liquid along her tongue's length to disable it's camouflage. Fukasaku then slices the creature in half, with the Fighting Tongue Slash. Invasion of Pain Arc In the anime, the chameleon is summoned again by the second Animal Path during the invasion of Konoha. After causing a rampage along with Pain's other summons, it is de-summoned (along with other animal summons) when Pain decides to concentrate his power solely to the Deva Path for a large-scale Shinra Tensei on Konoha. Shinobi World War Arc During the Fourth Shinobi World War, the chameleon is summoned by Nagato, who has been reincarnated by Kabuto Yakushi. Nagato, being controlled by Kabuto, uses it to hide within it's mouth, while the creature is invisible, and then unleash a massive Shinra Tensei on his surroundings to obliterate a portion of the forest while battling Naruto Uzumaki and Killer B. After Nagato revitalises to his youthful appearance by absorbing B's chakra, he has the chameleon use his snake-tail to hold Naruto while he removes his soul. However, both it and the King of Hell get blinded when Itachi throws several kunai into their eyes, allowing him to save both Naruto and B from Nagato. This is a large panda summoned by Pain. Appearance It resembles a regular panda bear with the exception that it has a number of large piercings all over its body, wears a sash around its waist and possesses Rinnegan eyes. Abilities The Giant Panda had the ability to harden its body creating a defensive barricade for its summoner. Like all other animals summoned by Pain, it is likely that the animal had a shared field of vision with Nagato. Part II Itachi Pursuit Arc It is summoned during Pain's fight with Jiraiya to protect the former from the latter's Sage Art: Hair Needle Senbon.